


The Car Thief

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: ok, i remembered most of it! Clyde SOMEHOW stole a car to get SOMEWHERE IMPORTANT and halfway down the road the reader wakes up in the backseat. At first she’s super freaked out and scared, but during their “roadtrip” she gets to know him and they fall in love :’) Bonus if when he lets her go, Jimmy is 100% sure she’s calling the cops. She doesn’t. She finds out where Clyde lives and shows up at the bar. Super bonus for car sex :’) :’) :’) (DO YOUR MAGIC AND MAKE THIS MAKE SENSE, LOL)





	The Car Thief

“Cauliflower” Clyde huffs between his teeth. He promised his life of crime was really over after the Charlotte Moto Speedway heist. But once again, he let himself be entangled by his brother Jimmy’s crazy plans.

“Just one more time” Clyde imitates his brother and walks out of the bus station. Jimmy, he and with the help of Joe Bang made a millionaire robbery to an Indianapolis casino. He can’t complain, this time nothing went wrong and he kept his two arms, well, one arm and his new arm prosthesis. After putting the money in two large bags, the three agreed to split over to avoid suspicion and each would take a different bus to West Virginia.

But bad luck chased him, either because of the curse that pursues the Logan or simply because of a human error, but Clyde ended up in a town near Cincinnati, quite far from the place where he was supposed to see Jimmy and Joe.

He goes to a telephone booth and with the change they gave him for the bus ticket, he makes a call.

“Where are you?” Jimmy answers quietly and Clyde is surprised that he knows he’s the one calling.

“How do ya’ know it was me?” he asks.

“You’re the only who has my new phone number. Now tell me, where the hell are ya’?”

“I don’t know the exact location where I’m currently at, but I’m sure I’m near Cincinnati.” Clyde looks around to see if he can recognize something from this place but it looks like a random town. Outside the bus station, crossing the street, there’s a gas station and a convenience store, three cars are parked outside of it.

“Cincinnati?” Jimmy asks. “You were supposed to buy a ticket to home”.

“It was you with all your crazy cauliflower plans!” Clyde tries to remain calm but the heist put him in a nervous mood.

“Calm down, nothing wrong has happened. Just buy another ticket”

“And with what money will I buy it if ya’ take the two bags of money?” Clyde snaps.

“I don’t know, Clyde. Steal a car or somethin’, it’s not like you’re a model citizen”. Jimmy has great ideas. Really. Great but illegal ideas. “I gotta go, we shouldn’t be talkin’ so much on the phone,” he says and hangs up, giving Clyde no time to reply.

Clyde puts back the phone to its place with a loud bang, a sign of his frustration. Jimmy tends to do this, once the heist or the plan is done, he leaves Clyde alone. Well, if he wants him to get transportation, even if it’s stolen, he’ll get transportation. He looks to the right and sees that of the three cars that were parked, there’s only one left: a 1964 Corvette, color red with a black strip on the hood.

“Cauliflower” he repeats the word as if it were a curse and heads towards the car.

* * *

This town looks like a ghost town, there’s no sight of another human being near Clyde. Not even inside the store. It’s like an apocalypse zombie where suddenly he’s alone. But he doesn’t know how many time he has so he better hurry, in any moment a person can arrive or see him.

He’s ready to force the keyhole of the car door but for his surprise it’s open. He cringes, sure he’s about to hear some loud car alarm but the silent remains the same. He takes a quick glance to the back seat and there’s only a peach knitted blanket.

He gets in and looks around to see if his luck continues and there’s a key to turn on the car.

“Jackpot” he mumbles when he sees a set of keys under the handbrake. So far so good, he takes another glance to make sure no one saw him and when everything is clear he starts the car engine.

It feels powerful and Clyde wonders if he’ll be able to control it. But the car behaves good and respond to his touch. Soon, he’s on a smooth ride on the highway. If everything goes right, he’ll be home before police can catch him. He’s thinking of leaving the car in a parking lot for someone to find it.

* * *

You wake up from your ~~two-hour~~  nap and feel the soft movement of the car. At first, you think it’s your boyfriend Todd who’s driving but then you remember your boyfriend is now your ex-boyfriend and he yelled something about you being a bitch as you drove away.

In three seconds you get up and rip the blanket off your body. There’s a man. In the car. Driving it.

“Aaaahhh!” you scream at the top of your lungs. You can’t see much of his face because you’re in the backseat but he has wavy dark hair and some moles on the right side of his face.

“Shit!” he’s startled by your scream and the car skid.

“Aaaah!” you scream again. “What the fuck?!” you start punching him in the back and shoulders. “Get the fuck out of the car!”

“You’re gonna make me crash!” he yells. Why does the Logan curse come back at the worst moments? He was sure no one was in the car before he stole it.

“Are you a rapist? Are you fucking gonna rape me?” you cry out in panic. Reality settles in you and you realize he’s a big man compared to you and you’re in the middle of the highway with no one around.

“Calm down,” he says as he tries to maintain the control of the car. It’s a little hard to keep his eyes on the road and doge your punches at the same time.

“Listen, take the car. I won’t tell anyone, just let me down.” you shake in fear. Your situation is looking worse and worse.

“I don’t wanna steal your car” he begins to explain. “I just needed a ride and ehm, decided to borrow it”.

“So you wanna steal the car” you climb to the passenger seat and your butt bumps against his face.

“No, I was goin’ to return it” he pretends your butt wasn’t on his face five seconds ago.

“Couldn’t you… ask for a ride or something?” you can observe him closely now. He has a permanent frown on his face, like a scolded child, but the waves of his hair suit his facial features and you’d dare to say he’s handsome. Not in the typical way of a guy with a perfect smile and blue eyes. More in the way “this man can get me into trouble and I’ll happily accept it”.

Clyde keeps staring at the road and blinks several times. Your idea is definitely better than Jimmy’s.

“I’m (Y/N), what’s your name, car thief?” you giggle at the face the guy made. It’s obvious the idea of asking for a ride didn’t cross his mind.

“Clyde. Clyde Logan, and I ain’t-a car thief” he defends himself and turns to his right. He can’t look at you for a long time because he’s driving but his cheeks turn into a vague shade of red when he sees he just stole a car from a pretty girl.

“And where are we going, Clyde Logan, car thief?” you tease him and get comfortable on the seat. Common sense would tell you, you should try to run away and get some help but common sense isn’t your best asset and so far, Clyde’s intention seems sincere, you’re proud to say you’re good at reading people.

“West Virginia,” he says and feels your playful smile at his side.

“Cool. I’ve never been there” you lean back and put your legs on the window, your feet hanging off. “Put some music, let the journey begin”.

Clyde is a little confused at how fast you accepted your fate but you look pretty comfortable: all stretched on the seat, a lazy smile on your lips, the wind ruffling your hair.

He plays with the radio for a while until a decent song appears. There are still four more hours of the trip and he has no idea if he’ll make it to West Virginia safe and free.

* * *

“Stop there. I’m hungry and I wanna pee” you say when you see a store on the horizon. You’ve been traveling with Clyde for an hour and so far he has shown no signs of being a pervert or a murderer.

“I don’t have money. Why do ya’ think I steal a car?”, it’s true he doesn’t have money but he doesn’t trust you to let you get down to the car. Maybe you’ll ask for help at the store or call the police.

“My ex-boyfriend pays” you smile as you take some dollars out of your back pocket.

“I’ll go with ya’” he sighs as he parks outside the store. Now that you’re here, he could use a snack.

* * *

“Hurry up. Don’t talk to no one” Clyde walks behind you very close. The door makes a ring noise as you step inside. There’s a very bored cashier reading a magazine. He doesn’t even look at you.

“You’re being very rude to your hostage,” you say and go to the where all the bags of chips and candies are.

“You’re not my hostage” he whispers, afraid that someone hears you and figure it out.

You snort, satisfied with your own joke and begin to grab your snacks: a bag of Doritos, another one of Hot Cheetos, some chocolate bars and a muffin. Then you go the hallway where the beverages are and grab a six-pack of beer.

“Here” you put everything in Clyde’s arms. “I’m going to pee, you can pay meanwhile”.

“I’ll come with ya’” Clyde says. He’s paranoid you could use your phone to call the police. He wants to avoid jail time at all cost. The only reason he robbed that casino was because he didn’t want to leave Jimmy alone.

“No, I don’t think so” you laugh. “But ask me again after two beers”.

* * *

“Ready?” you ask when you arrive at the cash register. Clyde is already taking the change and you approach to grab all the food.

The two of you walk out the store and you look the horizon. “Look, the sunset”. The sky turns into a mix of orange and red and the sun goes down slowly. “Drive over there to eat our food”, you point to the side of the road, a little further of the store.

“And you said you’re the hostage,” Clyde says as he gets in the car and drives to where you told him.

You sit on the hood of the car and gather all the food on it. Clyde opts to stay standing up and just leans against it.

You pass him the bag of Hot Cheetos and ask, “Do you need help?” You don’t want to make him feel useless because of his arm and it seems he can handle it himself pretty well but still.

“I got it,” he says as he rips the bag open. With his prosthetic arm holds the bag and with the other one takes a cheeto.

“That thing looks expensive,” you say between bites.

“It is expensive”

“Does it work?”

“Pretty good”, he takes the bag of Cheetos with his other hand and shows you. You look amazed at how the plastic fingers move as if they were real.

“Can I touch it?”

“Sure”, he chuckles at how cautious you are. You run your finger from the tip of his till his forearm, where the prosthesis begins.

“Cool,” you say but lose interesting. That missing part of him is just there and it’s like saying “you have dark hair” or “you’re tall”.

“So your boyfriend…?” Clyde begins to talk but he’s interrupted.

“Ex-boyfriend!” you reply.

“Ex-boyfriend, sorry, my bad. Did ya’ have a fight with him?” he asks. He doesn’t understand how a guy would want to leave you when you’ve shown you’re easy to get along with. Hell, he stole the car and now he’s sharing food with you.

“I caught him with another girl”, you shrug wanting to show it doesn’t affect you but Clyde knows better.

“What a complete asshole”

“Yeah,” you smile but you’re still hurt. “He said it was my fault because I didn’t have sex with him when he wanted”.

“That’s bullshit”, Clyde shakes his head in disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I left him alone in the middle of the road as I ran off in the car” you smirk and then take a sip of your beer.

Clyde stares at you to see if you’re joking but when you don’t say anything more he exclaims, “I stole a stolen a car!”

“So you admit you’re a car thief”

* * *

“I like this song,” you say and move your head at the rhythm of the music. You and Clyde have been on the road for one more hour. With your stomach full of junk food and your head lulled by the beer you feel satisfied and content.

He doesn’t say anything but turns up the volume of the radio and his fingers dance on the steering wheel. You find it cute, how he pretends he refuse at everything you say but end up accepting.

You kneel in the seat and leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. He turns his surprised face to you and rasps his throat.

“What was that for?” he asks. He feels the trace of your lips marked on his cheek.

“You’re a very handsome thief” you smile and slide closer to him.

* * *

“What?” Clyde asks at the third time he catches you staring at him. Your body is turned to him with your elbow bent on the seat and your head leaning in your hand.

“Nothing” you smile not even ashamed that he caught you staring.

“Why are ya’ starin’ at me?”, Clyde’s upper lip twitch, nervous that he has food on his face or something.

“Because you’re more interesting than the road,” you say and put your hand on his chest as you get closer to him. Without caring he’s driving you run your hand up to his face and turn it to your side. You put your lips on his and Clyde gasps.

“You’re gonna make me crash” he mumbles against your lips but he makes no effort to stop. He tries to keep his eyes open and on the road but when your tongue brushes his lips he has to stop at the side of it.

“Clyde, do you want this?” you whisper. You don’t know what got into you, you broke up with your boyfriend hours before but just two hours next to Clyde erase all feelings for him.

“Yeah, I want this” he murmurs and takes your hand to kiss it. “You’re so… so beautiful. I’m sorry I took your ex-boyfriend’s car”.

“It’s okay, he was an asshole, you said it”, you lean your face closer to him and bump your nose on him.

“I’m a criminal, I don’t deserve ya’”, he closes his eyes in pain. It’s not only he stole the car, he really is a thief. Taking the money that he doesn’t even need, only because he listens to his brother every time.

“Don’t say that” you sit on his lap and you hug him with all your strength. Clyde wraps his arms around your waist and he runs his head up and down against your chest. Like a puppy looking for comfort.

“You’re the nicest and cutest kidnaper I’ve ever been with” you joke and take his face in your hands. His lips form a hint of a smile and you could swear you see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. You incline to him and kiss him again, this time Clyde is more responsive and his grip gets tighter around you.

You begin to grind against his crotch, finding the exact friction you need and soon you feel a hard bulge under you. You give a kiss to each of his beauty marks adorning his face until you arrive at his ear and suck. Clyde lets out a deep sigh, a wave of electricity runs from his ear, down to his neck and lands straight to his cock. He bucks his hips, looking for your pussy even though you’re still dressed. Then, his desperate mouth sucks on your neck and makes you moan. You feel you’re a slick wetting your panties.

You lift your hips to unzip his pants but you hit your head on the roof. “Ow,” you complain and then laugh. Then, your back hits the horn of the car and Clyde and you startle at the high sound.

“This isn’t working” you convulse with laughter. You’re ruining the sexy time with your car thief because the stupid car is too little. “Sorry, sorry… is this what bad sex looks like?”

“Perhaps, but that ain’t gonna stop me,” Clyde says and opens the car door. With you holding on him, he walks out of it and puts you in the hood. He slides his right hand under your blouse and you unclasp your bra.

Clyde groans as he plays with your nipple, rolling it between his fingers. You arch your back in pleasure, every time he pinches your little nubs, the sensation goes to your clit and soon you push him close to you with your legs.

“Fuck, fuck” you breathe out and take his face to smash your lips on his mouth. Your tongue roll over his in a battle of dominance where you don’t care who’s the winner.

“I’m gonna fuck ya’, I’m gonna fuck ya’ on top of that idiot’s car,” Clyde says and you whine at his sudden dominance. He roughly pulls your jeans down, along with your panties. They end up on the dirt ground of the road.

“Look at this pretty cunt. Look how it shines in the dark”, he runs one long finger on your pussy and you shudder at the raw touch. Now that Clyde has you like this, he’s not holding back. He sinks down on his knees and spread your legs. The cold touch of his left arm makes you jump but he keeps you in place.

Clyde closes his eyes in pleasure at the sweet taste of you, he makes sure to cover every inch of your pussy with his drool. And after a few intuitive licks, he sucks hard on your clit and you jerk your hips.

“Clyde!” you scream and grab his hair. His tongue feels like burning your clit and your legs are shaking. You lean on your elbow and undulate your hips as pleasure pulses in you.

“Sweetest cunt I’ve ever taste,” he says as he gets up and licks his lips to savor you one last time.

“I need you” you bend down to the front and kiss him hard, tasting your cum in his mouth. One of your hands slide down to his jeans and you rub it feeling how his dick twitches for you.

“Honey” he growls.

“Uh?”

“You taste like honey”

“Then bury your cock in all this honey, baby,” you say and bite your lip. Clyde steps back and without breaking eye contact, he pulls his pants down and his cock springs out free.

“Ah” you silently moan and your pussy clenches as you admire him. The car thief had something really big hidden and you almost regret you got down of the car because you want to ride him.

“Come” he bosses you around and moves you until your ass is barely hanging out of the car. He bucks his hips and his cock slides up and down your pussy, the tip of his head reaches your belly button and you know he’s about to stretch you good.

“Ready, honey?” he asks you with his cock on his right hand. You lick your lips in expectation and nod.

You throw your head back and lean on your elbows as his cock sinks down in you. It stretches you, yes, but in a delicious way. And your pussy receives him warm and soaked.

“Oh, God” you crumble down on the hood and lay there at the mercy of his thrusts. He’s slow and careful, and his hand fondles your breasts and neck.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, you’re so big”

Clyde’s chest swells with pride at your compliment, at first, he was a little hesitant he’d be able to satisfy you. He has some experience but not with a girl like you. However, if the constant throbbing of your pussy tells him something, it’s he’s doing a good job.

“Come, sweetheart, I want to feel ya’ closer,” he tells you.

You get up and sit straight with your legs wide open. You return Clyde’s thrusts and his hips crash against your inner thighs. Meanwhile, he looks down to see his dick completely covered in your cum. He presses his lips into a hard line and thrusts harder.

You begin to rub your clit as you’re almost at the peak of your pleasure. And when Clyde’s cock rub against your front wall you erupt in an intense orgasm and spam around him. He feels how your cunt milks him and lift you by the waist to fuck you deeper. You lean the palm of your hand on the hood as support and bounce on his cock. Clyde feels how his knees get weak but it’s not going to stop him.

He huffs and slams you back on the hood car. He buries his face in your neck and his cock finally spurts a big trail of cum in you. His thrusts become shorter as his he rides his climax until he stops completely.

“Sorry, for your back” he apologizes and his lips tickle your neck.

“Don’t even mention it”you titter and dismiss the subject.

* * *

After you and Clyde calmed down and he helped you get your pants back on, you lay on top of the car and gaze at the stars. Your hands are intertwined and there’s no need for words to appreciate this moment.

“You scared the shit out of me but so far the adventure has been awesome,” you say and you hear a chuckle coming out from Clyde.

“You ready for West Virginia?” he says and sits down.

“I think so”

“Then we better get goin’ if we want to arrive before the night is over”

* * *

Jimmy paces from side to side in the trailer park. It’s almost two in the morning and he has no news from Clyde. Suddenly, a pair of light illuminates the living room and he walks to the window to see if it’s his brother.

“Clyde!” he walks out angrily of the house. His brother is driving a flammant classic Corvette with a girl on his side.

“Stay here,” Clyde tells you when he sees Jimmy approaching and he doesn’t look happy. You only nod and unbuckle your seat belt.

“Where in the world were you? Ya’ told me ya’ were in Cincinnati” Jimmy begins to rant. The heist got me in a nervous mood too.

“I was in Cincinnati,” Clyde calmy says.

“That’s four hours away! You took almost seven to get here!”

“I have some mishaps but it’s all fixed now” he turns to look at you and beams.

“Who’s that chick, eh? We agreed with no witnesses and ya’ appear here with a random girl” Jimmy says.

Clyde gives Jimmy the short version of how he found you and at each word he says, Jimmy’s anger grows.

“So now you rescue girls on the road” Jimmy laughs in sarcasm. “She stole a car and then ya’ stole it from her”.

“Actually, it’s my car” you interrupt Jimmy’s bickering and the two brothers look at you. You get down from the car and walk to Clyde’s side.

“I thought ya’ stole it from your boyfriend” Clyde frowns.

“I never said that” you shrug. “I only said I broke up with him and left him near the highway. He was driving the car but it’s mine”.

“We have Bonnie and Clyde in person” Jimmy claps. “Di ya’ know, princess, your boyfriend here is a criminal?”

“My life of crime is really over this time!”

“He told me about the casino heist on our way over here. And you said Bonnie and Clyde as a mock but I’ll take it as a compliment, so thank you” you defend yourself.

“You told her?” Jimmy shakes his head in disbelief. All the heist has gone to hell because Clyde couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “So now ya’ want your part of the money or what? Are ya’ goin’ to report us?”

“The only part I want from this is Clyde,” you say and hug him. Clyde feels a little embarrassed about how you and Jimmy argue over him.

Jimmy gives up and walks back inside the trailer house. He keeps muttering something under his breath but Clyde and you aren’t listening to him anymore.

“You never told me it was your car” he envelopes you in a hug the same way you did.

“You never asked” you laugh. You take a step back and take his hand to go to the back of the car. You open the trunk and it’s full of clothes and personal stuff. “Basically my whole life is in this car. I’ve been traveling around the country and until tonight, nothing interesting happened to me”.

“Sweetheart…” Clyde says but then stops to think for a moment. “Do ya’ need a place to stay tonight?”

“Does your offer has a limit of days?”

“Not at all” Clyde smirks and you shake in laughter. He bends down to kiss you and you grab on his neck. Your thief isn’t only a car thief, he also got your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
